Unusual Relations
by XxKITxKATxX
Summary: Lust x Scar A bit of Riza x Roy


Unusual Relations

Scar loves Lust dearly. Does she feel the same way? Read to find out! A bit of Roy x Riza in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter One: If I said I loved you, would you say it back? 

He had only dreamed of this. Her embracing him in her arms. Her saying how much she longed for him and how he longed for her. Now it was actually happening. He took her in his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. She embraced him softly. Thier tounges met in a kiss that seemed to last forever. He didn't mind. He could have spent an eternity kissing her. I love her smell, he thought. Her hair smelled of flowers. He ungulfed it deeply into his nose and ran his hands through its raven color. Nothing could mess this up, he thought.

He thought wrong. A red blur flashed and his beloved had fallen to a heap on the forest floor, dead. He glanced around franticly, " Show yourself!"

There he was. Standing in the distance. His automail arm transmuted into a weapon of some sort. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

Scar just sat there, laying beside his darling Lust's dead body; stunned at who he saw before him. " Fullmetal? " he asked, struggling not to break down and cry.

" Yes? " Edward replied with a smirk.

Scar awoke in a cold sweat, looking around continuously. Realizing where he was; he let out a deep sigh, " Just a dream..." He laid flat on his back, He stared at the top of the tent, " Lust..." He murmered softly. Scar often had dreams like this. Oh how he dreamed of her. It was the only way. The only was to fullfil his fantasies. Only in his dreams. Lust, his beloved Lust. If only she could be his. He would give up his own life to spend an eternity with her. He had gotten up and dressed. Scar pulled the tarp from the front of the tent. The sun shined into his eyes as he walked from the tent. The sun seemed so hot on this particular morning. He wiped he sweat from his brow and walked away from his small tent in the secluded woodland. Central, where he was headed, maybe take out a few State Alchemists while he was at it. He walked past a tree with a huge wound in the bark. " So it still hasn't healed, " He remembered back to thier first meeting.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Edward stabbed his automail into the tree, just missing her head.

" You just wont learn, Edward." Lust replied, slashing her nails into his flesh.

Edward hung there. His automail arm still stuck in the bark of that tree, " I think I've learned a few things." He clapped his other hand to the tree, transmuting it into a large wooden hammer. He rapidly swong it at her, knocking her deeply into the woods. At that moment scar had shown up.

He stared coldy at Edward, " What are you doing FullMetal? She's nothing but a young woman!" Showing rage in his voice. He kicked Edward aside.

" Scar! wait! It's more complicated than that! She's no ordinary woman. She's a monster. She's not human."

" What do you mean Fullmetal?"

By then Lust was on her feet. She rammed Edward into a tree and slammed her nails into his gut, hitting the tree behind him and leaving the mark is still there today. Then she ran off, looking deeply into Scar's eyes as she passed.

" That woman... " he whispered, " I've seen her somewhere before."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Back at Central 

Colonel Roy Mustang, sititng at his desk. His First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, on the other side of the room.

Riza stared long at the clock high above Roy's head. Roy on the other hand was studying Riza's dashing features, untill her crimson eyes met his. She looked away blushing. She loved the way he looked at her. He just loved the way she looked. He was staring again. He couldn't help it. To only hold her, he thought. She looked at him, catching him stareing. Thier eyes locked. They both smiled.

Roy had gotten up from his desk, walked to Riza, and took her hands in his. She looked deeply into his eyes. They inched closer and closer. They were so close, almost kissing.

Lieutenant Havoc had walked in at that moment. The two parted.

Roy backed up and knocked that dazed look off his face, " Yes Havoc?"

" Um... Scar has been spotted. Just outside of Central. " Havoc replied, taking the cigarette out of his mouth adn putting it out on the sole of his shoe.

" Riza..." Roy said.

Riza straightened herself up. Her crimson eyes set on the Colonel. " yes sir. I'll get right on it. " She walked form the room.

Roy went back and set quietly at his desk in the corner of the room, " Now Havoc, where is Fullmetal?"

" He was last seen pursuing Lust, sir." Havoc replied sticking a cigarette to his lips again.

" Thanks Lieutenant. " The Flame Alchemist Shifted in his chair, " You're dissmissed."

Havoc nodded and retreated through the doors and down the hall to the lobby.

Meanwhile

Edward hit the tree, hjard. He could taste blood on his lips. His body fell to the ground. " damn... this isnt working."

Lust charged at him again. She kicked and scratched at him continuously. She rammed him against a tree and threw him in the air, slashing him when he came back down. " So this is what has become of the great ' Fullmetal Alchemist', " her dark lips said as her shoe met Edwards face. " Pathetic..." she sighed.

A shot fired past Lust's head. Riza had found them, just in time to. " Are you ok, Edward?" She aimed and fired another shot into Lust's arm.

Edward sat up, " Riza? What are you doing here?" He spat out blood and tried to stand, but his legs failed him. He fell back to the ground.

" I came lookingh for Scar, but in addition I found Lust. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" She fired into the woodland. A man screamed in agony.

It was scar. He jumped up. A look of anger in his eyes. The bullet wound in his left arm. "Hmmm..." His eyes set to lust. He felt his heart skip a beat.

Riza shot at Lust. The brittle bullet blasted through her leg. She aimed at Scar.

Scar didnt move. His arm bleeding furiously. He stared at Lust, " Her beauty... marvelous."

Riza fired. Scar leaped at her and tackled her to the forest floor, " You hurt MY Lust." He was very clear with the words ' My Lust'.

Edward set up slowly, " Riza..."

Scar grabbed Lust by the hand an ran off, leaving Edward and Riza behind.

He stopped in a clearing to catch his breath. Lust fell to the ground as he let go of her hand. He fell to his knees and breathed in and out rapidly.

Lust looked back at him, " Why did you do that?"

Scar's eyes looked blankly into the sky, " I dunno."

Lust looked longly at him, "foolish humans..."

"Edward was right about you. You arnt on ordinary woman." He stood again.

Lust rammed him against a tree and got ready to strike him, " Yes I am no ordinary woman."

He had dreamed of being this close to her, but not this way. Her eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She stabbed her claws through his stomach. He broke the kiss, " I love you..." He whispered.

She stared at him, surprised at what she just heard. She said nothing...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Make sure to catch the next one! 

KiTkAt


End file.
